


To Crave More.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasnt the first time, Aster hopes its never the last. (bad at summerys and first time posting something like this here might post my other works here too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Crave More.

This isn’t the first time, and Aster hopes it wont ever be the last time. He can feel Jack under him, grabbing hold and griping tightly on to the fur on his chest. He remembers vaguely now, approaching Jack and asking if he would like to help him with his season. The boy had blushed the most brilliant shade of violet, the frost that covered his face only adding to it, but he had the biggest grin on his face and his posture said he was sure of himself, but where he had been confident Aster had not, he had stuttered the offer, his ears folded back in embarrassment. He hasn’t propositioned anyone to be with him for his rut, the last was a fellow pooka, but they where all gone.

A small gasp and groan pulls him out of his thoughts. “Come on Bunny, you know I can take faster then this.” Jack pants out, grinding his hips in to each of Asters thrusts prompting a growl from Aster. Running a hand down along Jacks side, claws gently grazing the skin to be just this side of intriguing. He knows how Jack likes it, rough and demanding and hes indulged him like that before but today… “I know Frostbite, we’ll get there so just enjoy yourself yeah?” and as if to prove a point he moves and angles his hips a bit, and…yup cock just met Jacks prostate. “G-gods Bunny, if you keep up likes I think I might actually melt…” Aster just snorts his eyes “Well, if you want it rough so badly…” Aster moves his hands down to Jacks legs and lifts them over his head.

It had surprised him how flexible Jack was, but that surprise quickly turned in to poorly hidden arousal. “Want it rough do ya Jackie? Want it fast and rough?” Aster asks in a low rumble, slowing his thrusts to a slow crawl but each time he was almost fully sheathed in he would thrust roughly and sharply in to him before slowly pulling back out. “B-bunny! Just….just move! I need….” Aster just lets out a low rumbling chuckle. “Now now Jackie, just be patient.” He moves one of Jacks legs closer to him, rubbing small circles in jacks ankle a moment before leaning in and running his tongue along his foot, stopping at his big toe and placing it in to his mouth and gently sucking it. Jack shivers and moans at the feeling. “I…wow that’s good….didn’t think that would…” is all Jack can say before he’s moaning again as the assault on his foot continues. “Heh, learn new things together don’t we Frost?” Aster teases and looks down at Jack.

Jack is covered from head down to his chest in his frosty blush, small beads of water and sweat mix together as they slide down his body. “You have no idea how amazing you look right now Jack.” Bunny whispers, Jack looks up at him and smiles softly. “Yeah? Why don’t you make me look even better and pick up where you left off?” Aster smirks and leans forward, running his tongue along the small beads of water, he cant get enough of the taste…of Jack, and it should scare him that he loves this so much, that he wants Jack to feel this way, but it doesn’t because he hopes Jack will some day feel the same way he does. “You asked for it, but don’t come crying to me if your frosty arse is sore after.” And that’s all that’s said before Aster picks up a rough and quick pace, each thrust back in hitting home and sending sparks flying behind Jacks eyes. From the begs and moans coming from Jack, Asters world narrowed to this.

Jack pressed against him, feeling him writhe and feeling his pride sky rocket, knowing he’s the reason Jack feels as good as he does, and that he can make the other Guardian make those sounds. His hand roam along Jacks body, his claws running roughly against the skin leaving marks. Jack doesn’t seem to mind, seems to enjoy the feeling and the bruises left after. He presses his nose against Jacks neck and snuffles lightly, His own scent mixing with Jacks, sending a jolt of longing and arousal strait to his groin. “Enjoying yourself Frost? Your always confident and sure of yourself when we get like this…Have I gotten that good at making you feel good, or have I finally managed to get you tongue tied?” Aster teases and starts to nibble softly along Jacks neck, noticing the frosty blush spread down to jacks navel. “It’s a mix of the two” Jack pants out. “But I think you like it more when my tongue does something else, right cotton tail?” Aster pins his head back in embarrassment and bites at Jacks neck a bit harder in response.

His thrusting becomes rougher, more jagged and he rams himself in as sharply and roughly as he can, he wont be able to hold off much longer. “Alright Jackie, How about I get nice and rough with you and see how flustered I can get ya.” Jack doesn’t have a chance to respond because Aster assaults his neck and bites down roughly and starts thrusting and pounding Jacks ass against the grass of the warren he’s sure he’ll have to wash grass stains off of his skin. “Ah.! Aster that’s it! Just keep hitting that spot!” Jack crys out, he lets up his assault on Jacks neck and presses his forehead to Jacks, this close he is sure he could kiss Jack, but he doesn’t…but Jack seems to have other ideas as he grips on to the fur on the back of Asters neck and presses his lips to Asters. The shock and joy of the act nearly send him over the edge as he kisses his frostbite back, its rough and demanding and clumsy but its wonderful and Aster cant help but want more.

They break apart only to breath and Jack whispers softly in between moans and pants. “Make me yours…Aster.” and that does it, Aster dives sharply and roughly once more in to Jack as he groans out his release, filling the boy with his come, the feeling seems to push Jack over the edge as well, Jack arches his back and comes with a shout and Aster knows he’ll need to wash the semen out before it mats his fur, but he doesn’t care. They lay there a moment, enjoying the after glow. Taking a chance, Aster pulls Jack closer to him and starts gently rubbing his chin against the boys head. “Guess I was worried for nothing.” Jack says tiredly. “Wha’tcha mean by that snowflake?” Aster says softly. The boy just cuddles closer and sighs contently. “Thought that all this would ever be was…sex. That I wouldn’t get a chance at something more with you. Im glad I was wrong.” Aster smiles down softly at him and continues his chin the boy. “I thought so too Jackie…” The two fall asleep in the warmth of the warren content to hold each other and explore the something more that this became.


End file.
